Emails and Sodas
by RiverStyx1232
Summary: A nasty email concerning Pam is sent to Michael of all people. Slight JAM. This takes place during season 2. Just a short story. I may expand later.


**A nasty e-mail concerning Pam is sent to Michael of all people. Slight JAM. This takes place during season 2. Just a short story. I may expand later.**

I do not own anything from the Office or any products from the Coca Cola company.

"Pam-a-lama-ding-dong!" Michael shouted from his office. Pam wrinkled her forehead in annoyance and waited, hoping that he did not really need her. "Pam! Could you come in here?"

She sighed and reluctantly walked to the doorway of his office. Michael was seated behind the desk staring intently at the screen. "Pam!" He shouted again without looking up.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I'm already here. Don't shout."

He looked up, startled. "Good. Come here and look at this." His eyes returned to the screen.

"Tell me what it is first."

Michael tore his gaze away once more, annoyed. "Just look at this." He motioned to the computer screen.

She walked around the side of the desk and gasped. On the screen was a picture of a girl in a bikini dancing provocatively with her head poorly edited to the top. Pam stood up straight. "Did you do that?!" She shouted angrily.

Michael stared up at her defensively. "No! I did not do that. Someone e-mailed the website link to me."

Pam shook with anger. "Who sent that to you?!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Stop shouting. You're making a big deal out it, Pam. It's not like every guy in this office hasn't fantasized about you in a bikini."

She had the sudden urge to wrap her hands around Michael's throat and strangle him.

"What? What are you guys looking at?" Dwight appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing, Dwight." Michael said in annoyance. "Just go away."

Dwight suddenly turned toward her seeming to finally register the frustration on her face. "Did someone do something to you? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Dwight quickly walked around and looked at the monitor. "That's obviously photo shopped," he said calmly. He glanced in her direction. "Pam obviously does not have a body like that."

Pam glared at the two men. "Who sent that?"

"I don't know. It was in my spam folder." Michael shrugged.

Dwight minimized the website and went to Michael's e-mail. Michael looked at him curiously. "Dwight, how do you know the password to my e-mail?"

Dwight spoke without looking away from the monitor. "I monitor your e-mail in case someone ever threatens you or anyone at this office."

Michael spoke slowly. "That… is an invasion of privacy."

"Safety tops privacy." Dwight shrugged as he clicked on the e-mail.

"That's what she said," Michael instinctively replied without missing a beat.

Dwight read the address aloud. The culprit probably used a fake e-mail account. No matter. I can still get his IP address and see what computer it came from." Dwight glanced back at Pam. "One moment."

Dwight stopped typing and walked to the doorway. "Jim Halpert!" He shouted in a monotone voice.

She watched Jim narrow his gaze through the window. He leaned back and swiveled the chair, so that he could face Dwight. "Jim's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP."

"Very funny," Dwight glared. "As assistant regional manager I am ordering you to come here."

"Assistant to the regional manager." Michael corrected him from the desk.

Dwight sighed. His voice softened. "Will you please come in here?"

Jim walked to the doorway. "What?"

Dwight suddenly pushed Pam out the office. "Keep Pam calm until otherwise notified." Before Jim could reply Dwight slammed the door in his face.

Jim glared at the door for a moment before turning toward Pam. "You want to grab a soda?"

Pam did her best to stifle a chuckle. "Yes," she said and followed him to the break room.

Jim fished two quarters from his pocket and inserted them into the drink machine. He glanced at her. "Coke?"

She nodded. "Thanks", she said as he handed her the drink. He put in two more quarters and pressed the Grape Soda button.

He settled in the chair across from her and opened his drink, patiently waiting for her to talk.

"Someone sent Michael a picture of a girl in a bikini with my head edited to the top," she said through gritted teeth.

"What?" He asked in shock. "Wow. Do you know who sent it?"

She shook her head. "Dwight is trying to trace the e-mail."

Jim shot her a sly grin. "I'm surprised he hasn't turned the conference room into an interrogation room."

Pam smiled as she remembered how Dwight had questioned them all about the phony diseases.

"Pam!" Dwight shouted from the doorway. "No need to panic. We found the culprit."

Pam glared at him. "I wasn't panicking."

He ignored her. "Please follow me to Michael's office." He glanced at Jim. "Jim, you are relieved of your duties."

A mischievous look flashed across Jim's face. Pam knew that look. "How are you planning to prank Dwight?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

She shook her head as she stood up. "Thanks for the soda."

Jim nodded. "Don't panic too much," he said dryly.

She grinned and walked back to Michael's office. Dwight was waiting for her by the door like a bodyguard protecting someone. He followed her into the office and shut the door.

"I traced the IP address to one of the new warehouse employees, a David Smith." Pam nodded. She remembered him being in the office a few times to chat with Michael.

Michael leaned back in his chair. "David will no longer be working at this company."

Michael's computer beeped. He sat up. "Someone sent me an e-mail." Michael clicked the e-mail and suddenly began laughing.

"What?" Dwight asked. "What's so funny?"

Curious, Pam walked around the desk and looked at the monitor. She giggled at what she saw. Dwight's head had been edited to a picture of a large woman in a bikini.

She realized who had sent it and looked through the window. Jim gave her a crooked grin and shrugged before turning back to his computer.

Dwight quickly walked around and stared at the screen. "Jim!" he angrily shouted and stormed out the door.

Pam walked back to her desk still giggling while Dwight tried to get to Jim's computer. She smiled. Today had not been so bad.

A/N: I'm still learning how to write, so please be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
